The invention relates to a cable connecting tool with a force plug for the mounting of a flat cable inserted in a plug-type connector.
The accurate position of the ribbon cable to the plug-type connector is very important when the flat cable is fabricated, particularly in the case of end connectors; the cable is to end in flush fashion with a plug connector. This means the cable must not over-project too much in order to avoid a wrong contacting with other components. On the other hand, it must be inserted into the plug connector deeply enough in order to guarantee a safe contacting of the cable with the cutting terminal contacts.
The known hand presses as cable connecting tools are mostly provided with a sliding table whereupon a so-called press insert is stored in slidable fashion. Thereby, the press insert is first brought into a first position for the mounting of the plug-type connector and the cable. Subsequently, the press insert together with the flat cable inserted into the plug-type connector is brought into a second position under the force plug for the pressing together.
In a known embodiment of the press insert, the plug-type connector lies with one side at an end stop. From the direction of the other side of the plug-type connector, the flat cable is pushed into the plug-type connector. Hereby, one cannot clearly recognize whether the flat cable has been pushed through the plug-type connector all the way to the end stop.
In the case of another known hand press, the flat cable is intentionally pushed thus far through the plug-type connector that it projects about 1 cm out of the plug-type connector on the other end. Subsequently, the flat cable is pushed back manually with a slider until it is positioned correctly. This pushing back requires an additional processing step, and in the case of wide ribbon cables it is not easily done either.